Secretos
by Copo-Cristo Santo
Summary: Jamás pensé que el me quisiera...lo peor, fue que justamente ELLA nos vio BESANDONOS! si no guarda el secreto...la mato, aun que sea mi amiga. Se es una mierda de fic y resumen -.-lll
1. Chapter 1

Éste es otro pequeño yaoi u.u

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Que te gusto?

-Así es.

-Repítemelo una vez más…te gusto?!

-Así es, y yo te gusto?

-Pues…

Inuzuka Kiba no sabía que decir, hace nada habían estado entrenando como siempre, Hinata y Kurenai se retiraron para ir a ayudar a Sakura al hospital, y ellos dos habían quedado solos.

Ahora estaba ahí parado, sonrojado hasta más no poder simplemente por que su amigo de toda la vida, Aburame Shino le había dicho _Kiba, me gustas_.

No era que a él no le gustase Shino, por que la verdad era que lo amaba…pero…que dirían sus padres? La aldea entera y encima sus amigos?

No sabía a ciencia cierta si Kurenai lo aceptaría, o si Hinata dejaría de hablarles, o si Yukina (su otra mejor amiga) no sería capaz de verles la cara por el simple echo que ambos eran gay.

-Pues…

-No tienes que contestar si no lo deseas-Dijo con un notable dejo de tristeza en su voz el Aburame-Simplemente te he dicho esto por que ya no lo podía soportar más.

-No…no he dicho que no me gustas…-Kiba se sonrojó al sentir la mirada de amigo sobre sí-Es solo que…

-Te preocupa el que dirán, cierto?

-Un poco…

-Si me quieres, no te debería preocupar.

-Si…es cierto…-El castaño se acercó al pelinegro-Lo siento…

-No tienes por que disculparte.

Acto seguido le besó. Lentamente le fue correspondiendo el beso, obligados por la falta de aire debieron separarse.

-Ki-Kiba-Kun? Shino-Kun?

Ambos se voltearon en la dirección de donde había provenido la voz. Ahí estaba parada, muy sonrojada Hyuuga Yukina, mientras les apuntaba con el dedo.

-U-Ustedes…

-Si, nos acabamos de besar-Dijo secamente Shino.

-Eso es…

-Yuki-Chan, no nos discrimines…onegai…

-Eso es…-La Hyuuga cambió su semblante por dos ojos en forma de corazón y juntando sus manos, aun sonrojada-Tan kawaii!!!!!!

-Enserio?

-Por supuesto! Ya decía yo que se tardaban mucho en confesarse el uno al otro!! Que tiernos se ven juntos!!!

Ambos le miraron entre asustados y sorprendidos, aun que también estaban aliviados, contaban con el apoyo de su más confiable amiga.

Ahora debían saber guardar el secreto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ahora debo saber como continuar este fic TwT


	2. DESCUBIERTOS! POR NUESTROS PADRES!

Sigo con el segundo capi, ojala les guste ^^

Ah!, están en Shippuden, sorry que se me haya olvidado xD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Desde aquella "confesión" habían pasado dos largas, cansadoras, tensas y tediosas semanas.

Yukina había jurado bajo confianza de mejor amiga (e intento de asesinato) que no diría una sola palabra al respecto; Así que ahora se encontraba atrapada entre ese par de supuesto "amigos" que le había tocado.

-Nee…-Preguntó nerviosa la pelirrosa de ojos perla.

-Mm?-Respondió Kiba.

-Y…que harán?-Preguntó la chica mirando distraídamente el firmamento anaranjado del atardecer.

-Con que?-Volvió a preguntar Kiba.

-Con…ya saben…su relación, que harán? Se lo dirán a sus padres?-Preguntó la chica sin mirarlos aún.

Los tres se encontraban en un claro del bosque, no habían echo más que conversar y entrenar, por tanto ahora estaban descansando.

-Err…-Kiba se sonrojó sin querer.

-Aún no lo tenemos muy claro, pero se solucionará muy pronto-Dijo cortante Shino-No te preocupes por nada Yukina.

-Si tú lo dices Shino-Kun…si tú lo dices…

Así pasaron dos años (que rápido pasa el tiempo xD).

Estaban en el mismo lugar, pero a diferencia de que estaban huyendo de una Tsume bastante cabreada y un Shibi bastante curioso.

-Que hacemos? Nos encontrarán tan rápido como la última vez-Dijo Yukina mientras se escondía tras un árbol.

-Ni modo, deberíamos de haberles dicho lo de nuestra relación-Dijo Kiba respirando entrecortadamente, secundado por un ladrido de Akamaru-Gracias por tu apoyo amigo.

-Ahí vienen-Dijo Shino secamente.

De vuelta a saltar por los árboles, habían estado corriendo desde la mañana, todo por culpa de…

-Todo por culpa suya!!!-Gritó DEMASIADO cabreada Yukina-Si hubieran tenido más cuidado esto no habría pasado!!!!-La chica estaba roja de furia, ella jamás se enojaba, pero ahora tenía a la líder del clan Inuzuka y al patriarca del clan Aburame siguiéndola-Y yo que no tengo nada que ver aquí!!!!!!

FLASH BACK:

Yukina iba caminando por las calles e Konoha, se decidió ir a visitar a sus amigos donde siempre se juntaban, pero cuando llegó atrapó a Kiba y Shino en medio d un apasionado beso.

-"Debería de tener más cuidado al venir por aquí"-Pensó la Hyuuga sonrojada.

Sintió una presencia detrás de si, se dio vuelta y palideció mas que un fantasma, claro que no era para menos: Frente a ella estaban Tsume Inuzuka y Shibi Aburame.

-Ki-Kiba!?

-Shino?

Ambos ninjas se giraron.

-Oh…rayos…

-…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luego le sigo con el capi ;D


	3. Escapando!

Sigo con el tercer capitulo ^^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los tres chicos descansaban en una cueva del bosque. Estaban realmente agotados, habían corrido como locos escapando de los padres de los enamorados.

-Por Kami-Sama, estoy muerta-Dijo Yukina recostándose en el piso.

-Yo también estoy agotado-Dijo Kiba, mientras se recostaba junto a su amiga y Akamaru se recostaba a los pies de su amo.

-No creo que nos encuentren-Dijo Shino-Aún que por precaución deberíamos ocultar nuestro olor, ya saben, por la madre de Kiba.

-Hey, cuidado con mi madre-Dijo Kiba mirándolo de una forma amenazadora

Los tres debieron deshacerse de sus chaquetas y meterse al río, de manera que así no se notaran tanto sus olores. Hicieron la prueba con Kiba, el resultado fue exitoso.

Mientras nuestros amigos intentan desaparecer del mapa, los padres de los tórtolos los buscan sin descanso.

-Para que insistes tanto en buscarlos?-Preguntaba Shibi Aburame mirando a su compañera de equipo, Tsume Inuzuka.

-Quiero que mi hijo me explique lo que acabo de ver!! Acaso te parece poca razón?!

Mientras que el trío maravilla (xD) ahora corría de un lado a otro sin sus confiables y abrigadoras chaquetas.

-Estoy agotada-Dijo Yukina mientras corría con un peto negro y bajo este una malla ninja-No podemos detenernos?

-No podemos quedarnos en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, nos encontrarían fácilmente-Shino hizo una pausa, también estaba agotado y también tenía frío, tuvo que deshacerse de las dos chaquetas que siempre traía puestas, por tanto no le quedó más remedio que estar con esa camisa de malla-Por algo son el mejor escuadrón de rastreo de toda Konoha.

-Hiashi-Sama no está con ellos-Dijo Yukina.

-Nos encontrarán de igual manera-Dijo Shino-Están los insectos de mi padre y el olfato de la madre de Kiba, y tú crees que no nos van a encontrar?

-Bueno, pero tampoco nos haría mal descansar un rato, llevamos así desde la mañana y Akamaru también está agotado-Dijo Kiba, mirando a su fiel amigo de toda la vida.

-Bien, nos detendremos un momento-Dijo hastiado Shino-Pero quiero que cuando partamos vallan callados.

-Hai!-Dijeron Kiba y Yukina con una enorme sonrisa.

Se detuvieron a las orillas de un lago, Kiba y Yukina se tiraron en la suave hierba mirando al cielo distraídamente. Shino solamente se limitó a sentarse junto a ellos.

-Ustedes creen que nos encuentren?-Preguntó Yukina.

-No deberían-Dijo Kiba-Verdad Shino?

-…Claro…-Dijo Shino mientras se tumbaba junto a sus dos mejores amigos en la hierba.

Los tres estaban apunto de quedarse dormidos.

-Pero que linda brisa, no?

-Pues si…-Dijo Kiba, pero en un instante se incorporó mirando hacia atrás-Mamá?!

-No, Santa Claus-Tsume rodó los ojos-Pues claro que soy tu madre!! A quién esperabas!?

-Queremos que nos expliquen lo que vimos por la mañana-Dijo Shibi mirando fijamente a los tres jóvenes.

-Pues…-Yukina estaba nerviosa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una mierda de fic -.-lll


End file.
